


I'm Back to Take What's Yours

by Lexys23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Paige had had it with Team Bella. They had gotten the best of her for the last time. With the help of Dean, Summer, and Emma, she was going to get revenge. She was going to take what was theirs.





	I'm Back to Take What's Yours

 

"Someone has to show them that this isn't their division anymore," Paige said, glaring at nothing. Emma and Summer looked at each other, not sure what to say. They had watched Paige fight against the Bella Twins and their new pet. And as much as they wanted to join her crusade, they had their own things to deal with. Emma had her business at NXT, while Summer was dealing with that  _bitch_ , Lana.

Paige had just been attacked by the three women. Brie had done the  _Bella Buster_  for the win. It was soon followed by Fox's  _Watch Yo' Face_  and Nikki's  _Rack Attack_.

There was a knock in the three women looked over to the door. Paige stood up, and went to open the door. She grinned when she saw Dean standing there. She walked into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he hugged her close.

Paige nodded. "I'm good. I'm just gonna be a little sore."

Dean nodded, not moving his arms from his girlfriend. He just followed her into the locker room. He sat down on the chair and pulled Paige to sit on his lap. She felt him start to rub her and back. She smiled, enjoying the feeling.

"So what are we going to do about those  _bitches_?" Dean asked, as he looked at the blonds and his girlfriend.

"I don't know," Paige sighed, as she looked at her best friend.

"We can make them wish they never messed with us?" Emma suggested, looking at everyone's faces.

"And how would we do that?" Paige asked, wanting a plan.

Emma looked at her. "I think I have an idea."

_**I'm Back to Take What's Yours** _

It took them a week to plan. They had everything set, and come Monday, the Bellas would get what was coming to them. Paige couldn't wait for the moment. She had been waiting for a week, ready to get revenge on those  _bitches_.

Unlike the prank Brie and Nikki tried to pull, stealing her clothes, how old were they?  _Twelve?_ Oh no, Paige wasn't going do something small. No, she had Dean, Summer, and Emma. And when they pulled pranks, they went all out. They were going to have so much fun.

It started with part one. Summer and Emma were going to put hair dye in their shampoos. After the show, they would shower in the locker rooms, sometimes even before. And it wasn't going to be just a crappy hair dye, no, they would have their hairs dyed for some time.

Part two, Dean was going to cover them with food, so they would  _have_  to shower. They would have to get whatever was on them washed off.

Part three, that was Paige's favorite part. She was going to convince the Authority to let her have a title match with Nikki the same night. She was tell them that it was best for business. That Nikki hadn't defended her title in some time, and she had to if she was out there saying she was the best. And  _this_  time, she was going to walk out champion, and make the company proud.

It was all set, and now they had to wait for the moment to attack.

_**I'm Back to Take What's Yours** _

Part One.

Summer winked at Emma. Emma just laughed as she shook her head. They had grabbed the shampoo bottles from  _Team Bella_ 's bags. They had opened all of them and grabbed the three different hair dyes from Emma's bag.

Nikki's went first. Emma and Summer had gone all out, grabbed every color. They just had to decided on what color to make Nikki's hair.

"Green," Emma told her girlfriend. Summer raised her eyebrow, asking why. "After it fades, it turns all nasty."

Summer shrugged, and opened the bottle of hair dye and tipped it into Nikki's shampoo. It went on like that for the other two. Orange for Brie, and white for Alicia.

Summer pressed her lips against Emma's. She grinned when she heard the Australian giggle.

Part One,  _done_.

_**I'm Back to Take What's Yours** _

Part Two.

Paige was in catering with Dean. She was laughing as Dean told her a joke in a cartoon voice. He smiled at her, before leaning forward and kissing her cheek. Paige looked at him with a smile.

Her phone  _dinged_. She looked down to see a message from Emma. She opened it.

_Dinner?_

Paige smirked. She looked at her boyfriend. "Ready?"

Dean grinned and nodded. He grabbed her plate. Just like luck would have it, the three woman they wanted walked in. Paige rushed out, with Dean following her. They had planned it, so it would seem like it was all an accident.

Paige stopped running, when she heard a shriek. She turned to see Dean apologizing, with a sheepish look on his face. He scratched the back of his head, as he stared at the three woman covering in Dean and Paige's lunch. Nikki looked at Dean with a glare.

He let out a small laugh. He started to step away and left.

He turned to Paige, smirking.

Part Two,  _done_.

_**I'm Back to Take What's Yours** _

Part Three.

Dean, Summer, and Emma were sitting on crates, waiting. Paige had left for sometime. Dean was looking though his phone. Emma was leaning against Summer, who was whispering things in her ear.

Paige walked up to them, no emotion on her face.

Dean jumped off the crate first. He walked up to her. "So?"

Paige shrugged. She walked into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered, knowing how much Paige wanted the title.

"It's okay. Nikki is just going to be really sad when people see her new look  _and_  she loses her title."

"Wait, what?" Emma asked, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, tonight, I'm winning the title. I have a match."

Summer glared at her best friend. "You bitch. You had us all worried!"

Paige just laughed. She shrugged, as she grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him away.

_**I'm Back to Take What's Yours** _

Nikki walked out, but she wasn't alone. Brie and Alicia Fox were out there with her. And to say the three looked stupid was an understatement. Paige high-fived the blonds for their job well done.

The crowd was chanting,  _You look stupid_. And it made Paige happy. When she walked out, she was also not alone. Summer, Emma,  _and_  Dean walked out with her. The crowd went wild, probably for Dean. But Paige didn't care. She had her friends with her.

The match wasn't that hard. Nikki was distracted for a lot of it. Alicia and Brie tried to get in, but Summer and Emma would let them. At one point, Dean had to pull the blonds away.

Paige grabbed Nikki by her new green hair. She cradled her, before performing her DDT.

The three count was like music to her ears. The bell rang, the referee handed Paige her title. She raised it up, as Brie and Alicia pulled Nikki out of the ring. Summer and Emma ran into the ring and hugged Paige with all they had. Dean waited until they were done. Once they moved out of the way, he wrapped his arms around the new Divas Champion and pulled her for a hug. He then leaned down and kissed her, as the crowd erupted.

Paige looked at the group of women that stood on the ramp. Paige smirked.

_Tear the stars out from the sky_  
All I've come to realize  
Been down this way before  
I'm back to take what's yours  
Tear the stars out from the sky

Paige raised her title. She got the last laugh. She took what was theirs, what she deserved.

Dean placed his arm around her shoulder. While Summer grabbed Emma's hand.

They were the ones to fear now. They were going to take over. They had it.

Part Three,  _done_.


End file.
